Esmeralda
by secret28
Summary: Es una historia escrita por mi, sobre una muchacha con que sufre por un amor ya que el amor es SUFRIDO...


**Esmeralda **

María una niña solitaria sin familia y pobre una niña muy contenta de vivir la vida sola pero vivirla , pues esta niña pobre y sola conoce a un hombre de clase de ropa muy fina y de calidad pero María no se imaginaba conocer a un hombre de tanta clase llamado Richard pero este muchacho de tan honorable perfil se había expuesto a María para sus gustos sexuales ya que sus padres eran tan exigentes pues el prefirió andar con chicas de barrio para enamorarla y complacerse con sus gustos sexuales María gracias a una amiga se da cuenta de tanto engaño que le hacia Richard pero María lo llego a amar llego a amarlo perdidamente pues ella se imaginaba que esto pasaría ya que ella se consideraba una mujer insuficiente para el .

María no imagino recibir tan agradable sorpresa de la familia de su amiga ser adoptada por una familia de clase como la de su amiga una familia de tanta clase como la de Richard , pues hay se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerse de clase para volver a buscar a su amado Richard gracias a su familia se hiso una mujer de clase con modales educada presentable para la sociedad de casualidad se encuentra con su exnovio Richard el que la ve así tan presentable va y la saluda hay pasaron horas y horas de larga charla ella enamorada se ve todos los días en la tarde para ver a su amado Richard el esta vez se enamora perdidamente por ella decide unirse como su novio ya que para sus padres era la mujer perfecta , ella muy contenta de su relación decide presentarle a su familia Pame Copper , Franklin Nored y su hermana Glenny Nored Copper ellos tan contentos por su hija María los sacan a bailar salsa el le encanta el tango pero ellos la salsa el tan enamorado tubo que salir a bailar salsa y aprender a bailar salsa .

Ellos pensaba en casarse María y Richard estaban planeando su boda en secreto para darle la enorme sorpresa a sus familias llega el día tan esperados por todos 05/4/1997 ese día en donde era el mas importante en su relación Pame y Franklin no pudieron asistir a la boda por razones inimaginables tuvieron que casarse ya que no podían posponer la boda la hermana Glenny la única testigo de esa boda para la luna de miel se fueron al hotel mas caro de la ciudad de 5 estrellas 1 semana entera de amor , pasión y cariño.

Después de unos meses María estaba pensando en una nena a la cual si la tenia la llamaría Esmeralda , pero pues no se imaginó que su exnovio aria calumnias sobre ella pues su ex le mintió a Richard sobre tantas cosas que Richard le creyó y pues su ex arruino su relación con su amado .

María se da cuenta que su ex fue quien arruino su relación pues ella pensó que si lo trataba con rabia ella empeoraría las cosas pues decidió hacerse amiga de su ex que había arruinado su relación penetrada por el dolor tubo que aguantar el sufrimiento actuar con amabilidad para que su ex relatara la verdad de que el mintió y arreglar su relación .

Pues ella lo convenció de que hablara la verdad para volver con su amado Richard luego se 1 mes Richard perdono a su exesposa María , pues ella contenta por que sabia que podía recuperar a su amado Richard , después de unos meses ella se lo fue ganando pues el todavía la amaba y volviera como pareja .

Su hermana Glenny embarazada ,María ansiosa por su sobrina y por tener una nena se esfuerza a dar la batalla y a ganarse a su novio Richard para casarse y tener una nena .

Después de 2 meses ella se casa de nuevo con su amado Richard feliz y contenta ya que sabia que se ganaría a su nena entonces todos asisten al parto de Glenny la hermana de María , Richard fue y asistió a ver el parto de la nena de Glenny .

Richard al ver eso parto decidió darle una nena a su amada esposa María después de 1 mes de nacida la nena de Glenny llamada Nicole , contenta María de su embarazo .

9 meses después el parto de la amada niña Esmeralda el día 14/4/1999 ese día que Richard vio como María tubo que luchar para parir a su nena Esmeralda desde ese día el le jura su amor eternos y que nunca nada ni nadie podrá separarlos Esmeralda su gran barrera de amores esta niña le trajo felicidad a la familia Nored Copper .

Fin

**Autor :**

**Ronald Tavarez.**


End file.
